EL cigarrillo
by R. R. Grant
Summary: Con ayuda de mi desgraciado pero mejor amigo, me desahogo. Me siento a llorar, mientras recuerdo cada momento vivido con Sam.


Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi pertenecía, hago esta historia sin fin de lucro, solo por placer, y para desahogar mi alocada imaginación.

cSummary: Con ayuda de mi desgraciado pero mejor amigo, me desahogo. Me siento a llorar, mientras recuerdo cada momento vivido con Sam.

El cigarrillo

Me revuelvo en mi cama inquieta, sin poder conciliar el sueño me estiro perezosamente y bostezo, miro el techo como si fuera la cosa mas interesante en esta vida, y comienzo a recordar cada momento desgraciado que ha sucedido en mi vida. Desde la vez en que no logre cumplir mi sueño, cuando mi vida se desborono por la culpa de la imprimación, cuando me convertí en un animal, cuando fui la burla de muchas chicas, cuando las personas que creía que eran mis amigos me dieron la espalda.

Una lagrima se desliza por mi mejilla, la limpio instantáneamente, me sentía sofocada, atrapada por culpa de mis sabanas, me levanto y camino despacio hacia la ventana, la abro y dejo que la brisa me pegue en la cara, aspiro profundamente el olor a sal, algas, madera y musgo, todo esos aromas mesclados por la deliciosa brisa, a pesar de la distancia de mi casa y del mar, lo podía oír con total claridad, a veces esta era una de las pocas cosas que amaba de ser loba.

Otra lagrima se escapa de mis ojos y se arrastra por mi mejilla mientras recuerdo los momentos que pasaba con Sam. Esos momentos que tanto anhelo que regresen pero que se que nunca volverán a existir, necesito desahogarme, pero no de la manera con la que suelo desahogarme que es gritando y lastimando todo lo que este en mi camino, necesito de la ayuda de uno de mis amigos mas preciados.

Un cigarrillo, respiro profundamente para llevar en mis pulmones un poco mas de la dulce brisa, me volteo y camino con paciencia hacia la mesa de noche que reposaba al lado de mi desordenada cama.

Abro la ultima gaveta y saco un cigarro, y el encendedor, cierro la gaveta y me dirijo de nuevo hacia la ventana la abro completamente me siento en el borde de esta y me recuesto a las paredes laterales de la ventana, enciendo el cigarrillo y dejo que mis pulmones se inunden de humo.

Esta vez no luche contra las lagrimas y deje que salieran libres a su gusto, me senté a recordar con más profundidad cada momento vivido con Sam, cuando me hacia el amor, cuando nos escapábamos a escondidas para vernos juntos y hacia poder dar un paseo "romántico" a la orilla del mar. Con cada recuerdo que llegaba a mi mente las lágrimas llegaban con más abundancia.

Vuelvo a colocar el cigarro entre mis labios y aspiro una cantidad de humo para retenerlo en mis pulmones un tiempo necesario, la brisa vuelve a golpearme la cara con mas fuerza que la de hace un momento, sonrio recordando nuestra primera cita, mas lagrimas salen, abro mi boca suavemente y dejo salir el humo.

Sigo fumando, y desahogándome con cada lagrima que sale de mis ojos, Vuelvo a colocar el cigarro entre mis labios y repito el mismo proceso de hace un momento, mientras me sumo en uno de mis mejores recuerdos.

_FlashBack_

_Sam y yo habíamos quedado de vernos en nuestro lugar de siempre, la punta de un acantilado donde se podía apreciar con gran belleza en atardecer._

_Realmente estaba muy nerviosa, Sam dijo que me tenía una sorpresa, le insistí en que me digiera a que se refería y que me digiera de una buena vez cual era mi sorpresa, pero para colmo de mal, solo se reía en mi cara y me besaba la punta de la nariz diciéndome "Leah tonta, es una sorpresa no pienso decirte nada amor"._

_Eran las 8 Pm y mi familia ya yacía plácidamente dormida, era viernes y nosotros acostumbramos a dormir temprano, pero se puede decir que por Sam hacía de todo! _

_Espero hasta las 8:30 pm para saltar por mi ventana y comenzar a caminar hacia nuestro lugar favorito._

_8:40pm. Era mi idea me estaba tardando más de lo normal en llegar, mientras me adentraba en el principio del bosque, Cada paso que daba me acercaba mas a donde se encontraba el amor de mi vida esperándome._

_8:45 pm ahora el tiempo pasaba muy lento para ser verdad, ya casi llegaba, cuando repentinamente mientras agudizaba un poco más la vista logre divisar unas tenues luces alumbrando la punta del acantilado._

_Mi corazón empezó a latir desenfrenadamente, cuando estaba a un paso de llegar alguien me tapa los ojos, sonrió la sentir un tacto muy conocido rodearme los ojos._

"_hola preciosa dama" Me susurra el al oído, rio tontamente._

"_Hola mi fiel caballero" Le digo y me volteo para besar sus dulces labios._

"_Ven, quiero que veas tu sorpresa pero cierra los ojos primero que nada, y sin trampas eh!" Dice con un poco de nerviosismo en la voz._

_El toma mi mano y me dirige por fin nuestro lugar, yo fielmente cierro los ojos, cuando siento que se detiene, hago lo mismo._

"_Abre los ojos" Al abrirlos, vi la cosa mas maravillosa que puede llegar a mirar en mi corta vida._

_La punta del acantilado estaba rodeado de velas, y rosas regadas por el piso terrenal. En el centro había una sabana color azul rey con rosas blancas encima, dando la impresión de ser el cielo de la noche llena de estrellas._

_Lagrimas de felicidad cayeron mojando mis mejillas, me acerque a Sam y le bese como su no hubiera mañana, el coloco sus manos en mi cintura atrayéndome más hacia el._

"_Te amo Leah, para siempre" dijo el entre besos._

"_Y yo te amo a ti Sam" Le respondí._

_Nuestros besos aumentaban más y más, no queríamos detenernos nos deseamos mutuamente. El delicadamente me recostó en la acolchada sabana, mientras se colocaba encima de mi._

"_Te deseo Leah"_

"_Y yo a ti Sam"._

_Esa noche nos entregamos el uno al otro, a partir de esa noche le pertenecí por completo a Sam, y él me perteneció a mí._

_Fin de FlashBack_

El cigarrillo ya casi llegaba al final, le di una última fumada, y deje que mis pulmones aspiraran por completo el último humo de vida que le quedaba a mi amigo el cigarro.

Tiro por la ventana el residuo de mi antiguo y ya inexistente amigo, retengo un poco más el humo en mis pulmones ahogándome con él, ya casi no caían lagrimas de mis ojos, otra vez se volvían a secar mis ya desgastados ojos.

Abro mi boca y dejo salir el humo, dejo que sea libre, que se valla y no vuelva mas, tal y como mi termino mi amor con Sam. Las últimas lágrimas cayeron por fin. Y mis ojos se secaron.

Esperando a la próxima noche para volver a llorar descontroladamente.

FIN

**HOLA HOOOLA! MIS AMORES, PUES BUENO AQUÍ HE VUELTO CON ESTA HERMOSA (ONE-SHOT) **

**Que les pareció he? Por favor quiero completa sinceridad! Recibo Críticas constructivas. Si a usted le causo placer venir a insultar mi historia, pues le recomiendo que no lo haga porque será meramente ignorado! **

**Besos a Todos! DEJAN REVIEWS si? No cuesta nada, ni siquiera necesitan tener cuanta para decirme que les pareció.! Muchísimas gracias a aquellos que leyeron mi historia! Y dejaron algún review! *-***

**Besos. LadyCullenBlack.**


End file.
